BlackWarGreymon
BlackWarGreymon 'is one of the major antagonists in the anime, ''Digimon Adventure 02. Appearance BlackWarGreymon is a Mega Level Digimon that resembles an evil black version of WarGreymon, although he looks like an evil twin of WarGreymon. ''Digimon Adventures 02'' Creation BlackWarGreymon first appeared when he was created by Arukenimon. He was created by Arukenimon's Spirit Needle attack, and 100 Control Spires. But after he easily defeated the DigiDestined, BlackWarGreymon refused to obey Arukenimon nor Mummymon's orders. BlackWarGreymon's first goal was to find a powerful adversary, then his second goal was to destroy the Destiny Stones in order to find out his true nature. Finding Meaning After BlackWarGreymon killed several Mammothmon that were created from 200 Control Spires by Arukenimon, he encountered Agumon and had a conversation about trying to tell BlackWarGreymon that he must have a heart. While Paildramon, Silphymon, and Ankylomon were fighting Knightmon, the Destiny Stone was almost destroyed, BlackWarGreymon felt pain and flew away to destroy the first Destiny Stone as well as killing Knightmon and destroyed the first Destiny Stone. While finding the third Destiny Stone, Paildramon and Silphymon attempted to fight back, but BlackWarGreymon was too powerful. Patamon Digivolved to Angemon, then Digivolved again to MagnaAngemon to confront BlackWarGreymon. MagnaAngemon then attempts to seal BlackWarGreymon away in the Gate Of Destiny, but BlackWarGreymon quickly avoids the gate and destroys the third Destiny Stone. While Ikakkumon, Submarimon, MegaSeadramon, and several Dolphmon were guarding the sixth Destiny Stone, they lauched their assault attacks on BlackWarGreymon, as well as Paildramon, Silphymon, and Angemon's combined attacks against him. Cody even tries to convince BlackWarGreymon that he has a heart and refuses to fight him, but BlackWarGreymon didn't listen and destroyed the sixth Destiny Stone. After T.K. and Cody became great friends, Angemon and Ankylomon DNA Digivolved into Shakkoumon to help out Paildramon and Silphymon defeat BlackWarGreymon. They were finally able to defeat BlackWarGreymon and save the last Destiny Stone. After the Digidestined at last defeated BlackWarGreymon, Azulongmon was freed and revealed himself and BlackWarGreymon disappeared into a black hole. BlackWarGreymon's Return and Revenge Later, BlackWarGreymon returned to the Real World for revenge. Tai Warp-Digivolved Agumon to WarGreymon to come face to face with BlackWarGreymon. Imperialdramon even intervened and he and WarGreymon defeated BlackWarGreymon with a combined blast. After the battle was over, BlackWarGreymon redeemed himself briefly until the Oikawa-possesed Myotismon fataly wounded BlackWarGreymon, and sacrificed himself to give his power to the Digital World. Attacks *'''Terra Destroyer: Similar to WarGreymon's Terra Force, except he creates negative energy, concentrates in one spot, then fires it. *'Dramon Destroyer' *'''Black Tornado: '''He begins to spin, becomes a tornado, and rushes at his enemy. Profile A Virus-attributed WarGreymon who is feared as the "Jet-Black Dragon Warrior". He is the true opposite of WarGreymon, a member of the "Virus Busters" who exists to serve under 'Justice', and thus has a warped creed and principles. This Digimon doesn't consider vulgar beings of the same Virus attribute his allies because he hates unfairness and the mean-hearted. It's a mystery as to how he became a Virus counterpart, and the Crest of Courage that was once carved onto the "Brave Shield" his back is equipped with has vanished. His special attack of "Dark Gaia Force" is virtually the same as WarGreymon's "Gaia Force", but with one large difference: he centralizes all the 'negative emotions' that exist in the world, then fires it at the enemy. Gallery The Birth of BlackWarGreymon.jpg|The birth of BlackWarGreymon Yolei spotting BlackWarGreymon.jpg BlackWarGreymon with Agumon.jpg|BlackWarGreymon talking to Agumon BlackWarGreymon confronting Angemon.jpg|BlackWarGreymon seizes Angemon 40.jpg|MagnaAngemon confronts BlackWarGreymon BlackWarGreymon confronting DNA Digimon Trio.jpg|Paildramon, Silphymon, and Shakkoumon confronting BlackWarGreymon BlackWarGreymon defeated.jpg|BlackWarGreymon after he was defeated BlackWarGreymon with Azulongmon.jpg|BlackWarGreymon talking to Azulongmon BlackWarGreymon confronting WarGreymon.jpg|WarGreymon vs. BlackWarGreymon Deul of WarGreymons.jpg BlackWarGreymon dying.jpg|BlackWarGreymon's moments before sacrificing himself BlackWarGreymon's scarifice.jpg|In memory of BlackWarGreymon Trivia *In the Japanese version, BlackWarGreymon is voiced by Nobuyuki Hiyama who voiced Hiei, Viral and the Tachibana alias of Kuniteru Emoto. *In the English version, BlackWarGreymon is voiced by Steven Jay Blum who voiced a wide range of villians including Orochimaru, Hakaider, Ghostfreak(original Ben 10 series), Lord Darcia III, and Starscream (Transformer Prime). *BlackWarGreymon's previous Digimon form can be either, SkullGreymon, MetalTyrannomon, BlackMetalGreymon, or BlackGreymon *BlackWarGreymon's rookie form is BlackAgumon. *BlackWarGreymon's champion form is DarkTyrannomon and Tyrannomon. *BlackWarGreymon can digivolve into Omnimon Zwart Category:Fighter Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Digimon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Dragons Category:Power Hungry Category:Evil Creation Category:Elementals Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Asexual Category:Clawed Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Archenemy Category:Honorable Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Rogue Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Cataclysm Category:Tragic Villain Category:Anti-Villain Category:Anti Heroes Category:Dinosaurs Category:Speedster Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Deceased Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Shieldmen